


Blind Dates and Nosey Sisters (Part 1)

by ya_local_SleatskeanHoarder



Series: Blind Dates and Nosey Sisters [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Alternate Universe - High School, Blund Dates, Canon Gay Relationship, Eating, Eating out, Emo, First Kiss, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Goth??!Nico, Italian, Jock!Will, Kisses, Lets tag it, M/M, Nosey Sisters, This was popular there, apparently food kink is a tag, as in food, as well as food porn, at a restaurant, fight me im new to posting here, food sex is a thing too, how do you tag, kiss, mmk, my emo baby, no smuts, oh well, solangelo, wattpad wasnt doing it for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_local_SleatskeanHoarder/pseuds/ya_local_SleatskeanHoarder
Summary: bad at sunmaries, but check it out.(I saw the mistake the next day, but can't bring myself to change it. I will live with the shame)





	Blind Dates and Nosey Sisters (Part 1)

"Nico you need to get out more," Hazel criticizes, pointing a finger at the lonely boy wrapped in blankets, sitting on his bed. "But I don't like people Haz," he moans in protest. "Well to bad, you're going out tonight, I set you up on a date with one of my friends. I think you'll like him." Nico sighs in defeat knowing Hazel would not let this go. His half-sister had been trying to find him a boyfriend ever since she had discovered he was gay. And she had been unsuccessful thus far. When Nico makes no attempt to move, Hazel unwraps the blankets from around him and forces the young teen to get up. "Come on, you're meeting him in an hour! Get dressed!," she commands and starts rummaging through his closet in search for some decent clothes. Nico remains still throughout this whole process, only nodding or shaking his head in response to clothes Hazel holds up. "What about this shirt and those dark blue jeans you're so fond of," she asks, holding up a long sleeve back, button up shirt. "That's...... actually not half bad," Nico agrees, "and it could go with my black converse." "Don't forget your piercings," Hazel adds nonchalantly, while continuing to put his clothes back on their respective hangers. "M-my what?! I thought that wouldn't be appropriate!," Nico exclaims, eyes with at the prospect of wearing his lip ring on a first date. "On the contrary, I told him about them and he says he's into that," Hazel informs with a wink. "Am I ever going to find out who 'he' is," Nico questions impatiently. "When you meet him," Hazel answers mindlessly, receiving and eye roll from Nico. "OH! I think he'll especially like this," Hazel proclaims, holding up a silver lip ring that she had gotten him for his 15th birthday. Nico sighs and grabs the ring from her hand, "Can you leave now so I can get dressed?" "Sure thing," she giggles, winking at Nico, "I'll drive you down as soon as you're ready." She promptly closes the door leaving, a aggravated and slightly confused, Nico to get dressed. 

~~~

Nico runs a hand through his hair in attempt to detangle it as Hazel drives him to an unknown restaurant, where his mystery date awaits him. She pulls into the parking lot of an Italian restaurant and Nico gets out. "How do I look," he asks, slightly nervous. "Like you're going on a date," Hazel replies jokingly. "How will I know it's him? What if he actually hates me?!" "Nico calm down, he is the nicest guy I know aside from Frank. He's the epitome of sunshine and happiness, he'll probably be wearing yellow. Plus, I'm sure you'll recognize him,' Hazel encourages. " Wait... you didn't set me up with one of your popular friends, did you?" Hazel starts to fiddle her fingers nervously. She knows how much Nico despises attention and dating one of the most popular kids at school would not help the matter. "Possibly," she drawls, glancing at Nico through the corner of her eyes. Nico throws his hands up in the air as if to say 'unbelievable'. "Just go inside, please Nico," she pleads. Instead of answering Nico begrudgingly stomps inside the building, wishing he had an escape from his inevitable demise. Once inside, Nico realizes it's the Italian restaurant that he had been begging Hazel to take him to. He looks around at the interior of the large building, the dark oak wood tables gleamed in the dimmed lighting, as did the red velvet leather of the seats. "May I help you," the hostess asks, snapping Nico out of his trance. She was dressed in a simple red button up shirt and black skirt, apparently part of the uniform seeing as the rest of the staff was in a red shirt and either a black skirt or pants. "Oh, uh- yes actually. I'm here to meet up with someone, we're, uh, on a date. The thing is I have no idea who he is because my sister sort of set this up," Nico starts awkwardly rambling until the hostess thankfully cuts him off. "You wouldn't happen to be Nico, would you," she questions curiously. Nico nods in response, confused to how she had gotten his name, seeing as he didn't remember giving it. "Ya, I think I know who it is you are supposed to be meeting. One of our waiters came back laughing because a customer wouldn't shut up about a 'Nico di Angelo' he was supposed to be meeting," she chuckles. Nico laughs nervously and his eyes scan the crowd for any possible sign of his mystery date. "Ryan," she calls, a head pops out from the back of the restaurant. "Ya E," he yells back. "I found Nico," she laughs as if it were a big inside joke, which to be honest it probably was at this point. The waiter, Ryan, comes running from across the restaurant, a white powder coating his black apron, when he reaches the desk he brushes the flour off of himself. "So you're the amazing Nico I've heard so much about. Your last name's Italian right," Ryan asks, leaning on the counter. "Yes, I grew up in Italy," Nico answers glancing around nervously. "Cool my mom's from Italy," Ryan adds on, "come on I'll show you to your table." He jerks his hear in the general direction of Nico's table before walking away. "I'm Emma by the way," the hostess proclaims, "just ask for me if you need anything." "Will do," Nico replies, before following Ryan to his table. Nico approaches a table in the corner of the restaurant that is dimly lit with 3 small candles carefully placed in the center. Ryan sets down two menus and pulls the chair out for Nico to sit. Nico's eyes fall upon the boy seated opposite to him. His faintly familiar golden blond hair shined even in the dim candle light. His sky blue eyes still shone brightly and his freckles were highlighted by the faint blush that spread across his cheeks. Nico let out a small awed gasp as he stared at the boy dressed in light blue. He grins up at Nico, to which Nico returns with a small, shy smile. Nico sits down, now blushing as well. Ryan offers to take orders for drinks and Nico meekly answers, while his date already had a drink sitting before him. "I'm Will Solace," his date says, the name rang a bell, but Nico was unable to place it. "Nico," he offers. "I know. I mean, umm... well.. Hazel's told me a lot about you ," Will stutters, forcing his eyes down to his menu. Nico simply raises and eyebrow, clearly amused. "I wish I could say the same," Nico blurts out, immediately slapping his hand over his mouth. "That came out wrong." Will simply chuckles. "It's fine, I take it you're new at this? Or... I mean.. you don't go on dates often. Not that you haven't been on dates! I'm sure you go on tons of dates with.. with actual people! It's just you don't seem like an actual person people person- I mean! That doesn't even make sense, but if it did it would be wrong! I just- it's- ugh.." Will gives up and he puts his face in his hands as he sighs in defeat. "Never mind," he mumbles miserably. Nico couldn't help himself, he lets out a laugh and covers his mouth with his hands in a fruitless attempt to stop. "I-I'm sorry. Y-you're j-j-just s-so dramatic about it," Nico giggles, his hands flying everywhere. That's right, giggles, Nico di Angelo, giggled. Will couldn't believe it either. The thing about Nico is, it's not hard to get him to laugh, you just need to know how to do it. Apparently, just like Hazel, Will had what Percy liked to call 'The Gift'. Meaning that you were able to reduce Nico to a state of pure laughter without being in physical pain. 

~~~

Ryan had returned to their table with Nico's drink, but Nico himself was still hysterical. Ryan stares at Will, "What did you do?!," he exclaims, "goddamn it. It's been less than 5 minutes and you broke him! I thought you said he never laughed!" Ryan was almost in a state of panic, seeing the boy that appeared to have no sense of humor, being reduced to a mere fit of giggles. Will simply gapes at Ryan, eyes wide and confused, Hazel had mention it would be hard o get Nico to laugh or even crack a smile, but Will found this relatively easy. Nico finally manages to compose himself and looks up at Will, "Sorry," he breathes, face red from laughter. "I've never met someone who's able to screw up a simple sentence as much as me," Nico starts to giggle again. The corners of Will's lips start to twitch up into a smile. "Are you guys ready to order," Ryan asks finally coming to terms with the fact that Will is in fact a miracle worker. "I think I need a few minutes," Nico says, "Will?" "Sounds good." Ryan nods and walks away from the table. Will fixes his gaze upon the menu, "I've never actually had Italian food before," he confesses. Nico looks up, a look of pure horror etched into his face. "You never... then why the hell did you choose an Italian restaurant," Nico exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. "Hazel said you'd like it," Will persists. "It's because I'm Italian," Nico mumbles, even in her absence Hazel seemed to have given the duo dozens of topics for conversations. Will couldn't make out what the mall raven haired teen had said, so Nico recived a look of confusion. "It's because I'm Italian, I grew up I Italy," Nico repeats, louder this time. "Why did you move," Will questions, unaware that it was a sensitive topic to Nico. "I-uh.... We moved after-," Nico chokes back a sob, "after m-my mother d-died." "Nico," Will breathes, reaching out to grab his hand snd giving it a small squeeze. "S-she was sick, s-so so sick. I-I remember hearing her coughs late at night, and my dad h-having to s-switch out the towels when they got t-too bloody. T-then one morning I just r-remember waking up t-to my dad h-holing B-Bianca, both o-of them were c-crying. I-It w-," a singe tear rolls down Nico's cheek and he quickly wipes it away. "You don't have to go on," Will assures, "I'm sorry I brought it up." "I-I want to.. go on I mean," Nico answers, it felt surprisingly good to get this off of his chest, sure he had talked to Hazel about this, but... it wasn't the same. "After we moved to America, we found out my sister, Bianca, had the same illness. I-it was like my mother all over again. The last thing she gave me was this," Nico pulls out a small figurine, the same one he had carries with him since the day she had died. "I-It's the Hades mytho-magic figure. The last one I needed for my collection," Nico sobbed as another tear made it's way down his face. Nico went to wipe it, but this time, it was Will who brushed the tear away. "I'm sorry," Will says, his hand cupping Nico's face affectionately, Will felt honored that Nico had trusted him with this so early on. "It's not your fault," Nico sighs leaning into Will's touch. This boy, who guarded his feeling so well in public, who was the most punk rock kid at his school, the kid who intimidated the most out going students, was just as broken as the rest of them, and Will was determined to fix him. Will brushed away the remaining tears on Nico's cheek, before removing his hand. Nico laughs, but it's hollow and emotionless, unlike his joyful laughter from before. It was the kind of laugh that was used to fill the silence or break the tension.. "So that was a heavy topic for a first date," Nico wipes away the nonexistent tears on his face and his walls begin to rebuild themselves. His face was red and blotchy, but in Will's eyes he was a beautiful as ever. "I-I don't even know why I told you all of that," Nico sniffs. "I'm glad you did," Will responds. "So?,umm.. you've never had Italian food," Nico asks, desperately trying to chance the topic. Will chuckles lightly before answering, "Ya, I-uh, used to live in Texas and to be honest, we had more Tex-Mex than any other food. There were a few Italian restaurants, but my mom and I never bothered to go to one. All in all, I have no clue what to order." For the second time that night, Nico laughs. (That must be sone kind if record right?) "Well, lucky for you, I can help you with that," Nico jokes, his eyes scanning over the menu. "How does arancini sound? It's like a stuffed rice ball that's covered jn bread crumbs. M-my mother used to make it, she stuffed it with rogú, mozzarella, and peas," Nico explains, this time when he mentions his mother a warm feeling spreads through him. Will smiles, "Well I guess I have to trust in your opinion when it comes to European food, considering I have little to no experience." Nico grins back at Will in response. Ryan walks back up to the table and pulls out a small note pad and pen, "Have you guys decided?" Will smiles up at their waiter, "Yes, we would both like- Nico, how do you say it?" Nico chuckles before answering Will, "Arancini." "Areansine," Will tries to pronounce the name of the foreign food. Nico's shoulders shake as he attempts to suppress his laughter, when he looks up, Nico sees that Ryan is also trying to hold back his laughter. "Most of the staff is from some sort of Italian heritage, so a majority of the food is authentic. If fact, our head chef only speaks Italian," Ryan informs Nico, as if to say, 'none of the staff pronounces it areansine, we know what we're doing.' "Your food will be out shortly," Ryan walks away chuckling to himself. "What was that about," Will asks, a quizzical look adorn his face. "Nothing," Nico answers, making s mental note to teach Will some Italian, "so what all has my sister told you about me?" Will's face took on a deep shade if red, and the freckles splattered across his cheeks seemed to glow. "I- uh... well... she mentioned that you like art, which I kind of knew already because you take art... that sounds creepy. I see you before and after because I have orchestra the same period. It also may have slipped that you were gay, that's the only reason I let myself like you, because let's be honest you are WAY out of my league. We also have chemistry together right? I mean the class, well the other kind of works too, unless you don't like me back. Hazel said you really liked that class, and that your good. I'm actually failing, maybe you could tutor me? I really need to pass so I can become a doctor. I'm already taking extra classes out side of school, which us hard to fit in with the basket ball schedule. Shit, I got off topic and now I'm rambling m, I'll just shut up now," Will ends his rant abruptly and places his hands in his lap, staring down at the table, embarrassed. "So, um.. what instrument do you play in orchestra?" Nico asks, carefully selecting a topic from Will's rant, as to not inspire another. "I- uh. I play the viola, there's not a lot of us so we're practically family. I'm in second chair, Kayla's in first, and then Austin and Hailey. We're also close with the bass, Paolo," Will explains. "The viola is similar to the violin in size right?," Nico questions. Will nods in response to Nico before asking, "What about art? Are you close with anyone in that class?" "Not really, some people in the class are close, but for the most part students keep to themselves," Nico shrugs. "That makes sense, seeing as you're all working on separate pieces," Will notes. Just as Nico was about to reply, Ryan returns to the table with their food. "Here you are. Now if you need anything else, just tell me," he winks at the boys and walks off. Will glances skeptically at the foreign food before taking a bite. "Oh gods," Will moan, "Nico this food is amazing. Nico simply smiles and begins to eat his own meal. 

~~~

"Thanks again," Will says, waving to Emma and Ryan, still unaware of the conversation between them and Nico. "They are perfect for each other," Emma sighs as the new couple walks out, Nico tucked under Will's arm. As the cold air hit Nico, he shivers, causing Will to pull him closer. "This is mine," Will says, gesturing to a silver pick-up truck. "Why am I not surprised," Nico mutters under his breath, before climbing into the car. Will starts the car and turns on the heater. "Do you need my address?," Nick asks. "Naw, me and Hazel get partnered together for practically everything, I know the way." Nico nods and rubs his hands together in attempt to warm himself. They drive in silence and eventually Will pulls up to Nico's house, if you could even call it that, manor is more accurate. Both boys get out of the car and Will walks Nico to the porch. Nico turns around a pecks Will on the cheek, "I had a good time." "Ya, me too," Will breaths. Nico starts to turn around when Will grabs his hand, "wait." Nico cocks his head to the side slightly as Will rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "So, c-can I un.. well," Will stumbles over his words before quietly mumbling, "fuck it." He pulls Nico closer and lightly presses his lips to the smaller teen's. The kiss was short, but both boys pulled away breathless. "So, chemistry tutoring," Nico offers. "Definitely." "Goodnight," Nico whispers, pulling away from Will and going inside. Will stares at the door that Nico had disappeared inside and licks his lips. They tasted faintly like pomegranate, like Nico, and it left him craving more.

**Author's Note:**

> Copy and Pasted from my Wattpad account. Yeye


End file.
